cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
It (film)
It è un film del 2017 diretto da Andrés Muschietti e tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Stephen King. Prodotto dalla New Line Cinema, KatzSmith Productions, Lin Pictures e Vertigo Entertainment, e distribuito dalla Warner Bros., il film è il primo capitolo di una duologia, nonché secondo adattamento del romanzo dopo la miniserie del 1990 di Tommy Lee Wallace. Il film è diretto da Andrés Muschietti e sceneggiato da Chase Palmer, Cary Fukunaga e Gary Dauberman. Bill Skarsgård interpreta il ruolo di Pennywise mentre Jaeden Lieberher interpreta Bill Denbrough. Gli altri principali membri del cast sono Jeremy Ray Taylor, Sophia Lillis, Finn Wolfhard, Wyatt Oleff, Chosen Jacobs, Jack Dylan Grazer, Nicholas Hamilton e Jackson Robert Scott. Le riprese del film sono iniziate a Toronto il 27 giugno 2016 e sono terminate il 21 settembre 2016. Le locations che sono state usate per It sono la municipalità di Port Hope, Oshawa, Ontario e Riverdale. It uscirà negli Stati Uniti l'8 settembre 2017, mentre l'uscita in Italia è programmata per il 19 ottobre 2017. Trama Derry, Maine. Estate 1989. Dopo una violenta alluvione il piccolo Georgie Denbrough, uscito di casa per giocare, viene brutalmente ucciso in una strada della città da Pennywise, un pagliaccio assassino. Un anno dopo il fratello di Georgie, Bill, insieme ad altri bambini, formano un gruppo denominato il "Club dei Perdenti" e scoprono che l'autore dell'uccisione di Georgie, e di altri bambini, è un'entità demoniaca primordiale mutaforme, che uccideva sotto l'aspetto di un clown. Produzione L'idea di realizzare un film su It ebbe origine nel 2009. La sua lavorazione è passata attraverso due fasi: la prima, dal 2009 al 2015, che vedeva Cary Fukunaga come regista e con David Kajganich come sceneggiatore; e la seconda con Andrés Muschietti come regista e con Fukunaga rimasto tra gli sceneggiatori. Cary Fukunaga (2009-2015) Il 12 marzo 2009 Variety riferì che la Warner Bros. avrebbe portato il romanzo di Stephen King sul grande schermo, affidando a David Kajganich il compito di adattare il romanzo di King, mentre Dan Lin, Roy Lee e Doug Davison avrebbero prodotto l'opera. Conoscendo che la Warner Bros. voleva adattare It in un singolo film, Kajganich iniziò a rileggere il romanzo nel tentativo di trovare il modo migliore di adattarlo sullo schermo. Kajganich aveva precedentemente lavorato con Lin, Lee e Davison al film Invasion (2007) e sapeva che, volendo essi una buona storytelling, gli avrebbero concesso il tempo di elaborare una solida bozza di sceneggiatura. Kajganich decise di adattare il film a metà anni'80 e nel presente, rispecchiando il divario di oltre vent'anni che King usa nel libro e si mise con cura ad elaborare le storie dietro ogni personaggio. Kajganich also mentioned that Warner Bros. wished for the adaptation to be rated R which he furthered by saying, "... we can really honor the book and engage with the traumas (both the paranormal ones and those they deal with at home and school) that these characters endure.", while Kajganich acknowledged that Warner Bros. wanted the adaptation as a single film. He said that his dream choice for Pennywise would be Buster Keaton if he were still alive, and the Pennywise that Kajganich scripted being "a less self-conscious of his own irony and surreality." On June 29, 2010, the screenplay was being re-written by Kajganich. On June 7, 2012, The Hollywood Reporter had revealed that Cary Fukunaga was boarding the project as director and will co-write the script with Chase Palmer, while Roy Lee and Dan Lin are producing, as with Seth Grahame-Smith and David Katzenberg of KatzSmith Productions. On May 21, 2014, Warner Bros. was announced to have moved the film to its New Line Cinema division, with overseer duties conducting by New Line's Walter Hamada and Dave Neustadter, along with Vice President of Production at Warner Bros., Niija Kuykendall. On December 5, 2014, in an interview with Vulture, Dan Lin announced that the first film will be a coming-of-age story about the children tormented by It and the second will skip ahead in time as those same characters band together to continue the fight as adults. Lin also stated that Fukunaga was only committed to directing the first film, though was currently closing a deal to co-write the second. Lin concluded by mentioning King, to which he remarked, "The most important thing is that King gave us his blessing. We didn't want to make this unless he felt it was the right way to go, and when we sent him the script, the response that Cary got back was, 'Go with God, please! This is the version the studio should make.' So that was really gratifying." Lin confirmed that Fukunaga would begin principal photography in Summer 2016. On February 3, 2015, Fukunaga was interviewed by Slate wherein he spoke about It, while mentioning he has someone in mind for the role of Pennywise. On March 3, 2015, Fukunaga spoke of the film, particularly noting his goal to find the "perfect guy to play Pennywise". Fukunaga also revealed that he, Kajganich and Palmer had changed the names and dates in the script, adding, "... the spirit is similar to what he'd like to see in cinemas." On May 4, 2015, it was officially announced that Will Poulter had been cast to play Pennywise, after Fukunaga was "blown away" by his audition. Ty Simpkins was considered to play one of The Losers' Club members. On May 25, 2015, it was reported that Fukunaga had dropped out as the director of It. According to TheWrap, Fukunaga clashed with the studio and didn't want to compromise his artistic vision in the wake of budget cuts by New Line, which greenlit the first film at $30 million. However, Fukunaga maintained that wasn't the case, with him stating he had bigger disagreements with New Line over the direction of the story: "I was trying to make an unconventional horror film. It didn't fit into the algorithm of what they knew they could spend and make money back on based on not offending their standard genre audience." He made mention that the budget was perfectly fine, as well as his desire to make Pennywise more than just the clown. Fukunaga concluded by stating, "We invested years and so much anecdotal storytelling in it. Chase and I both put our childhood in that story. So our biggest fear was they were going to take our script and bastardize it ... So I'm actually thankful that they are going to rewrite the script. I wouldn't want them to stealing our childhood memories and using that ... I was honoring King's spirit of it, but I needed to update it. King saw an earlier draft and liked it." On Fukunaga's departure, King wrote, "The remake of IT may be dead—or undead—but we'll always have Tim Curry. He's still floating down in the sewers of Derry." Andrés Muschietti (2015-2017) On July 16, 2015, it was announced that Andrés Muschietti was in negotiations to direct It, with New Line beginning a search for a new writer to tailor a script to Muschietti's vision, with the announcement also confirming the possible participation of Muschietti's sister, Barbara Muschietti, as a producer, and Richard Brener joining Hamada, Neustadter and Kuykendall to oversee the project. On April 22, 2016, it was indicated that Will Poulter, who was originally tapped to portray Pennywise in Fukunaga's version, had dropped out of the film due to a scheduling conflict and that executives were meeting with actors to portray the antagonist. On April 22, 2016, New Line Cinema set the film for a release of September 8, 2017. On October 30, 2015, Muschietti was interviewed by Variety wherein he spoke about his vision of It, while mentioning Poulter was still in the mix for the role of Pennywise: "Poulter would be a great option. For me he is at the top of my list ...." He confirmed that next summer is the time for them to start shooting. It was decided to shoot It during the summer months to give them the time to work with the children who have the main roles in the first part of the film. Muschietti went on to say that "King described 50s' terror iconography," adding that he feels there is a whole world now to "rediscover, to update." He said there won't be any mummies or werewolves and that the "terrors are going to be a lot more surprising." On February 19, 2016, at the D.I.C.E. Summit 2016 producer Roy Lee confirmed that Fukunaga and Chase Palmer's original script had been rewritten, with Lee remarking, "It will hopefully be shooting later this year. We just got the California tax credit ... Dauberman wrote the most recent draft working with Muscetti, so it's being envisioned as two movies." On May 5, 2016, in an interview with Collider.com, David Kajganich expressed uncertainty as to whether drafts of his original screenplay would be used by Dauberman and Muschietti, with the writer stating, "We know there's a new director, I don't know myself whether he's going back to any of the previous drafts or writing from scratch. I may not know until the film comes out. I don't know how it works! If you find out let me know." On June 2, 2016, Jaeden Lieberher was confirmed to be portraying lead protagonist, Bill Denbrough. On June 2, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Bill Skarsgård was in final negotiations to star as Pennywise, whose cast will also include Finn Wolfhard, Jack Dylan Grazer, Wyatt Oleff, Chosen Jacobs and Jeremy Ray Taylor. On June 2, 2016, there was a call for 100 background performers, with the background actor call going from 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. and by 4 p.m. more than 300 people had gone through; the casting call also asked for a marching band and period cars between 1970 and 1989. On February 18, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Owen Teague was set to portray Patrick Hocksetter. On June 21, 2016, it was officially announced that Nicholas Hamilton had been cast to play Henry Bowers. On June 21, 2016, Bloody Disgusting reported that Javier Botet was added to the cast shortly before filming commenced. On June 22, 2016, Deadline.com reported that Muschietti had chosen actress Sophia Lillis to portray Beverly Marsh. On June 24, 2016, Moviepilot reported that Stephen Bogaert was added to the cast shortly before filming commenced, with Bogaert portraying Al Marsh, the abusive father of Beverly Marsh. On July 22, 2016, Barbara Muschietti was interviewed by Northumberland News Karen Longwell, wherein she spoke about the filming locations on It, while mentioning the beauty of Port Hope being one of the reasons as to why it was chosen, while Muschietti added, "We were looking for an idyllic town, one that would be a strong contrast to the story. Port Hope is the kind of place we all wish we had grown up in: long summers riding bicycles, walks by the lake, a lovely main street, charming homes with green lawns, warm people." Muschietti also mentioned that 360 extras from the area, from adults to tiny kids, had been involved. On August 11, 2016, at The CW TCA presentation for the upcoming series Frequency, producer Dan Lin spoke of the piece's comparison to Netflix's Stranger Things, with Lee describing It being a "homage to 80s movies", while remarking: "I think a great analogy is actually Stranger Things, and we're seeing it on Netflix right now. It's very much an homage to '80s movies, whether it's classic Stephen King or even Spielberg. Think about Stand by Me (1986) as far as the bonding amongst the kids. But there is a really scary element in Pennywise." Lin continued, speaking of how well the young cast has bonded in these first weeks of shooting. Lin stated, "We clearly had a great dynamic amongst the kids. Really great chemistry is always a challenging thing with a movie like It because you're casting kids who don't have a ton of experience, but it ended up being really natural. Each kid, like a The Goonies (1985) or Stand by Me (1986), has a very specific personality and they're forming the loser's club obviously ... We've spent a few months getting the kids to bond and now they're going to fight this evil, scary clown." On February 9, 2017, at the press day for The Lego Batman Movie (2017), Lin confirmed that It is going to be rated R by the MPAA, to which he stated to Collider.com s Steve Weintraub, "If you're going to make a "Rated-R movie", you have to fully embrace what it is, and you have to embrace the source material. It is a scary clown that's trying to kill kids. ... They do have a scary clown that’s taken over the town of Derry, so it’s going to be rated R." On March 11, 2017, Muschietti, at the SXSW festival, spoke of an element of the pre-production phase in his attempt to keep Skarsgård separated from the film's child actors, wherein the actor wasn't introduced to the young cast until Pennywise's first encounter with the children: "It was something that we agreed on, and that's how it happened ... The day that he showed up on the stage, they fucking freaked out. Bill is like, seven-foot high, and I can't describe how scary he looks in person. He's a wiry man, crouching, making sounds, snotting, drooling, speaking in Swedish sometimes. Terrifying." Muschietti stated that the story had been moved forward, with the scenes with the young Losers Club shifting from the 1950s to the 1980s, while also describing their plot as "getting much wider," with new material not in the novel or the 1990 miniseries. However, Muschietti said he hoped it would still strike the same emotional resonance that the book did for him when he first read it: "It's all about trying to hit the core and the heart." On July 12, 2017, Muschietti, in an interview with French magazine Mad Movies, spoke of when developing the R rated film, in which allowed him to go into very adult themes, which was championed from the people at New Line Cinema. He also stated that, "... if you aimed for a PG-13 movie, you had nothing at the end. So we were very lucky that the producers didn't try to stop us. In fact it's more our own moral compass that sometimes showed us that some things lead us in places where we didn't want to go." In the same interview, on July 12, 2017, producer Barbara Muschietti added that there was only one scene that was deemed to be too horrific to feature in the new adaptation, in which she stated, "... you won't find the scene where a kid has his back broken and is thrown in the toilets. We thought that the visual translation of that scene had something that was really too much." Muschietti concluded by emphasizing that nothing was removed from the original vision, nor was the violence of any event watered down. Il 19 luglio 2017, in an interview with Variety s Brent Lang, director Muschietti commented of the monstrous forms that It shall be taking, as well as noting the fact that they'll be very different from the incarnations present in King's story, in which he stated, "The story is the same, but there are changes in the things the kids are scared of. In the book they're children in the '50s, so the incarnations of the monsters are mainly from movies, so it's Wolf Man, the Mummy, Frankenstein, and Dracula. I had a different approach. I wanted to bring out deeper fears, based not only on movie monsters but on childhood traumas." While on the topic of what being the key to a successful horror film, Muschietti concluded by remarking that "Stay true to what scares you. If you don't respect that, you can't scare anyone." Muschietti explained how Skarsgård caught his attention to embody Pennywise, while pointing out that he didn't want the young cast to spend too much time with the actor when not shooting, and encouraged the cast to "maintain distance" between them, wherein Muschietti detailed: "We wanted to carry the impact of the encounters to when the cameras were rolling. The first scene where Bill interacted with the children, it was fun to see how the plan worked. The kids were really, really creeped out by Bill. He's pretty intimidating because he's six-four and has all this makeup." Riprese Production designer Mara LePere-Schloop went to Bangor, Maine, to scope out locations including the Thomas Hill Standpipe, the land running alongside the Kenduskeag Stream that in It is called The Barrens, it was confirmed on March 31, 2015, and the Waterworks on the Penobscot River. LePere-Schloop said during her tour that they were hoping to shoot some scenes in the city and possibly get some aerial shots, although currently the leading locations for the majority of filming for the movie are in Yonkers, New York, and in Upstate New York. On May 31, 2016, Third Act Productions was confirmed to have applied to film interior and exterior scenes for It in the municipality of Port Hope, with filming slated for various locations around the municipality from July 11, 2016, up until July 18, 2016. Principal photography was confirmed to have begun in Toronto, with an original shooting schedule occurring from June 27 to September 6, 2016. On July 8, 2016, Port Hope had undergone a number of changes to transform it into Derry; Port Hope Municipal hall is now Derry Public Library, The Port Hope Tourism Centre is now a City of Derry office, Ganaraska Financial is now Montgomery Financial, Gould's Shoes store front on Walton Street changed to a butcher shop, The Avanti Hair Design store front changed to Tony's Barber Shop, an empty storefront at 36 Walton Street changed to Reliance Cleaners, Queen Street Tattoo store front changed to Derry Scoop, a statue of Paul Bunyan was erected in Memorial Park, US flags now hang in place of Canadian flags downtown, and Port Hope Capitol Theatre had appeared to be showing Batman (1989) and Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), thus confirming the film's setting of 1989. On July 11, 2016, preliminary shooting took place in Port Hope Town Hall, Memorial Park cenotaph, Queen Street between Walton and Robertson streets and the Capitol Theatre. On July 12, 2016, filming occurred between the intersection of Mill and Walton street, Walton Street bridge, and in front and behind 16–22 Walton Street and Port Hope Town Hall. Other shooting locations included Queen Street between Walton and Roberston street, and Memorial Park, on July 13. It was also reported, on July 14, that filming had been set up on the alley between Gould's Shoe's and Avanti Hair Design, and John and Hayward streets. On July 15, 2016, Cavan Street between Highland Drive and Ravine Drive, and Victoria Street South between Trafalgar Street and Sullivan Street. Filming moved to Cavan Street between Highland Drive and Ravine Drive, and Victoria Street South between Trafalgar Street and Sullivan Street on July 15. Filming in Port Hope ended on July 18, at Watson's Guardian Drugs. Oshawa had been chosen by producers of It as the next filming location, and on July 20, 2016, filming notices were sent out to homes in the area of Eulalie Avenue and James Street, near downtown Oshawa, advising residents that filming of a new adaptation will commence shooting in the area from August 5 up until August 8, 2016. On July 29, 2016, it was announced the crew had been busy on the formerly vacant lot at the dead end of James Street constructing the set, in the form of a dilapidated old house. It was also remarked that the structure is a facade built around scaffolding that will be used for exterior shots. The set is composed of pre-fabricated modules that are being trucked in and put into place by IATSE carpenters. On July 18, 2016, production crews had arrived in Riverdale, Toronto, with filming beginning at 450 Pape Ave, which is home to a circa 1902 heritage-designated building called Cranfield House, up until August 19, 2016. It was reported, on September 4, that filming had wrapped it's shooting in Oshawa, which included the haunted house location, as well as on Court and Fisher streets. Principal photography was confirmed to have ended in Toronto on September 21, 2016, with an altered shooting schedule occurring from June 27 to September 21, 2016, and ultimately with post-production initially beginning on September 14, 2016. Distribuzione It uscirà nei cinema statunitensi l'8 settembre 2017. Il 7 marzo 2017 Stephen King ha annunciato che il titolo del film sarebbe stato Part 1 – The Losers’ Club. Marketing Il 31 gennaio 2016, Muschietti, per celebrare la pre-produzione in corso, pubblicò sul suo profilo Instagram uno schizzo che si ritiene essere il precursore del look finale di Pennywise. A partire dall'11 luglio 2016, Muschietti iniziò a postare una varietà di volantini di persone scomparse di bambini scomparsi nell'area di Derry, inclusi alcuni raffiguranti Betty Ripsom, Richie Tozier, Paul Greenberg, Jonathan Chan e Tania McGowan. La prima immagine ufficiale di It, mostrante Skarsgård nel ruolo di Pennywise,venne rilasciata il 13 luglio 2016, in contemporanea ad un'intervista allo stesso Skarsgård, svolta da Anthony Breznican. Thomas Freeman of Maxim wrote that "... Skarsgard in full, terrifying costume, ... he's clearly got what it takes to fill King's most macabre, nightmare-inducing creation." Chris Eggertsen of HitFix responded positively stating the image to be "... an appropriately macabre look that doesn't deviate too radically from the aesthetic of Curry's Pennywise ... dare I say, a more creepily seductive look to Skarsgard's version that was absent from Curry's interpretation." On July 30, 2016, Muschietti released three storyboard images, up until the date of August 22, 2016, with the first featuring Bill Denbrough making a paper boat for his younger brother, George. The second storyboard features Bill leading his bike, nicknamed Silver, across a lawn with the included phrase: "He thrusts his fists against the posts but still insists he sees the ghosts". The third and final storyboard, to which was released, features Bill asleep next to a sketch of Beverly Marsh. On August 16, 2016, Entertainment Weekly released the full costume image of Skarsgård's Pennywise to promote It, including an interview with costume designer Janie Bryant. JoBlo.com's Damion Damaske was fond of the new design, though was understanding others being dismissive of it. Damaske also stated, "One of the chief complaints is that it looked too automatically scary, and that one of the reasons Pennywise chooses his guise is to trick and lure children." Dave Trumbore of Collider.com noted that "This one's going to divide some folks. It's nowhere near as baggy or colorful as the one Tim Curry ... donned ..., but the new version certainly seems to have a lot more thought and intent behind its creation." Jonathan Barkan of Bloody Disgusting called the image one of "... drawing attention and curiosity". Barkan then stated "I don't know if it's morbid curiosity or hopeful wishes but the overall response to his face and makeup seemed to be quite positive!" On March 9, 2017, Neha Aziz of SXSW announced that Muschietti is set to appear at a screening event titled, Face Your Fears, to share footage from It, while discussing his inspirations and influences. On March 11, 2017, New Line Cinema showcased its promotion of It, by releasing a teaser trailer and a scene at the South by Southwest festival. Trace Thurman of Bloody Disgusting heralded the trailer: "It was maybe 90 seconds of footage, but it was a damn impressive 90 seconds of footage ... As far as teasers go, it's one of the best that I've ever seen." Dread Central's Jonathan Barkan praised the scene, and stated, "The kids are clearly very adept at working off one another. There was a chemistry between the four that was wonderful to see and it’s obvious that Muschietti worked very hard to ensure they were believable." Eric Vespe of Ain't It Cool News remarked that "... this one scene shows us the key traits of the bulk of the members of the Losers Club within one sequence. I loved it for that reason." On March 28, 2017, New Line released a 139-second teaser trailer to promote It, following a 19-second trailer and the official teaser poster the prior day, and for exhibitors at CinemaCon. Tom Philip of GQ heralded the trailer and its tonality by stating: "Dark corners everywhere and a pervading sense of absolute doom, even in the scenes where the creature isn't looming. That projector scene! Christ!" Michael Gold of The New York Times praised the trailer, and stated: "There's always tension in the sustained string chords of the soundtrack, and it imbues everything with suspense and darkness." Wired s Brian Raftery spoke most highly of the trailer, to which he stated, "The teaser's scariest moment features no gore or gotcha-ness; instead, it involves a misfiring slide-projector and a barely discernible clown-grin. Nothing in the It trailer feels like a cheap thrill, which is all the more thrilling." IndieWire's William Earl reacted positively to the "top-notch" production design of Derry, Maine within the trailer. The trailer reached 197 million views in its first 24 hours, setting a new record as the trailer with the most views in one day. In addition to dethroning The Fate of the Furious (2017), the trailer numbers surpass previous records held by Beauty and the Beast (2017), Fifty Shades Darker (2017), and Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). On May 7, 2017, a second teaser trailer, this one lasting 137 seconds, was shown at the MTV Movie & TV Awards in Los Angeles, California, to promote It, with the new preview showcasing a snippet of the film where the "Losers' Club" search for Pennywise's many victims. Daniel Kreps of Rolling Stone felt snippet of the film "was initially ... similar to Stand By Me (1986), with the Losers' Club playfully bantering about "gray water" ... A series of scary images soon follow before the trailer ends on Pennywise doing unimaginable balloon tricks to lure a victim." Matt Goldberg of Collider.com praised the trailer, and stated: "This new trailer really plays up the kids' role and their fears. It's a smart move, because if a sequel does come along, it's going to be looking at the kids as adults, so that aspect will be lost." Digital Spy's Jack Tomlin spoke of the clarity in that director Muschietti's film will carry on down the "creepy as hell" vibe he gave the first trailer. On July 13, 2017, Entertainment Weekly released a collection of new images and concept art such as Pennywise's lair to promote It, including commentary from director Andrés Muschietti. On July 19, 2017, New Line Cinema showcased its promotion of It, by releasing three reels of footage at San Diego Comic-Con, before an advanced screening of Annabelle: Creation (2017). Differenze con il romanzo N.B.: Poiché il film non è ancora uscito nei cinema, questa sezione si basa solo su quanto visto nei vari trailer e sulle dichiarazioni del regista. Eventuali errore e le aggiunte del caso saranno corretti dopo l'uscita del film. * Nel romanzo la parte riguardante i protagonisti bambini è ambientata nel 1957-1958 mentre il film si svolge nel 1989. * Nel romanzo i protagonisti hanno tra gli 11 e i 12 anni. Nel film hanno tra i 13 e i 14 anni. * Nel libro Bill è descritto come un bel ragazzino molto alto per la sua età e coi capelli rossi, mentre nel film Jaeden Lieberher non è poi così bello e non ha i capelli rossi. * Nel libro Beverly è descritta come una bella ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, mentre nel film Sophia Lillis porta i capelli molto corti. * Nel romanzo Stan Uris non è figlio di un rabbino e non è presente la scena del suo bar mitzvah. * Nel romanzo Henry Bowers porta i capelli a spazzola, mentre nel film Nicholas Hamilton li porta lunghi. * Nel romanzo Patrick Hockstetter è uno psicopatico che si diverte a soffocare animali in un vecchio frigorifero mentre nel film sebra essere un piromane. Inoltre nel romanzo è descritto come un ragazzo brutto e grasso, , mentre nel film Owen Teague è un ragazzo bello e magro. * Nel romanzo la barchetta di carta che Bill fa al fratellino non ha nome, nel film viene chiamata S S Georgie. * Nel romanzo Georgie da un bacio a Bill prima di uscire di casa, nel film invece lo abbraccia. * Nel film Bill guarda dalla finestra il fratello Georgie uscire di casa e parla con un walkie-talkie. Nel romanzo Bill è a letto quando Georgie esce di casa. * Nel film Georgie vede a malapena It nella fogna, mentre nel romanzo lo vede bene descrivendolo un clown simile a Bozo. * Nel film It, mentre parla con Georgie, inizia a sbavare e gli chiede notizie di Bill. Questo nel romanzo non accade. * Nel romanzo Georgie viene ucciso da It, il quale gli strappa un braccio. Nel film It porta con se Georgie, il cui corpo non viene ritrovato. * Nel film i primi incontri in singolo di It sono diversi da come mostrati nel libro. Nel romanzo Eddie vede It con l'aspetto di un lebbroso mentre nel film prima lo vede anche come clown; nel romanzo Mike lo vede sottoforma di un uccello gigante mentre nel film lo vede sottoforma di persone morte; nel romanzo Richie lo vede sottoforma della statua di Paul Bunyan che prende vita mentre nel film lo vede come clown. * Nel film la casa al 29 di Neibolt Street appare come una casa lugubre e mezza diroccata che ricorda vagamente la casa di Psyco e quelle di altri film dell'orrore. Nel romanzo è invece descritta come una vecchia disabitata. * Nel libro i Perdenti entrano nella casa di Neibolt Street passando dalla finestrella della cantina mentre nel film entrano dalla porta principale. * Nel film ad un certo punto Bill, Richie ed Eddie ispezionano un tratto di fogne. Questa scena non è presente nel libro. * Nel film i Perdenti sono visti spesso girare tutti insieme con le loro biciclette. Nel romanzo non succede mai che siano tutti su una bicicletta e la maggior parte delle volte che alcuni di loro la usano Eddie è sempre a bordo della bici di Bill. * Nel film sono presenti scene nelle quali i ragazzi giocano nell'acqua e si tuffano da una scogliera. Niente di tutto questo è presente nel libro. * Nel romanzo i ragazzi firmano il gesso di Eddie con il loro nome, nel film sul gesso c'è la scritta "lover". * Nel romanzo Mike è l'unico ragazzino di colore che vive a Derry, nel film ci sono altri ragazzi di colore. * Nel romanzo Patrick Hockstetter si unisce alla banda di Henry Bowers solamente in alcune occasioni, nel film invece è sempre con Henry. * Nel film quando Henry e la sua banda minacciano Ben dopo la fine della scuola, Ben vede passare un'auto con dentro un palloncino rosso. Nel romanzo nell'auto non c'è alcun palloncino. * Nel film Ben si informa in biblioteca su tutti gli strani eventi successi a Derry nel corso della storia. Nel romanzo è Mike adulto che raccoglie informazioni a riguardo. * Nel film Bill viene attirato in cantina dal fantasma di Georgie e poi It cerca di assalirlo. Tutto questo non è presente nel romanzo. * In una scena del film, i Perdenti guardano una vecchia bobina su di un proiettore e It compare in essa. Nel romanzo, invece, i Perdenti sfogliano il vecchio album di fotografie del padre di Mike. * In una scena del film, Bill e Richie vedono Pennywise in televisione. Questa scena non è presente nel romanzo. * In una scena del film Pennywise afferra Beverly per il collo. Questa scena non è presente nel romanzo. * In una scena del film, quando i Perdenti sono nelle fogne, si vede Beverly levitare. Questa scena non è presente nel romanzo. * Nel film non vengono specificate le origini di It, è del tutto assente la storia del rito di Chud e non vi è traccia né della Tartaruga né della trasformazione in ragno di It. * Sembra che nel film Patrick Hockstetter trovi la morte bruciato vivo. Nel romanzo viene invece ucciso da It trasformato in sanguisughe volanti. * Nel film Beverly non ha rapporti sessuali con nessuno, mentre nel libro li ha con tutti i Perdenti, nella fogna. Note Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2017 Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film basati su opere di narrativa Categoria:Film basati su opere di Stephen King